nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascendance
Ascendance is the third map of "The Final Chapter" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Ascendance is set within a visually stunning world created by Ignotus at the heart of the Nexus. The map is essentially a large circle that wraps around a circular island filled with buildings and otherworldly scenery. Players will start on a small pier, which leads into the town square, the main hub of the island. At each end of the island are three teleporters that will become linked with one another once each of them are activated individually, allowing for easy fast travel. Upon linking all three teleporters, the player can access the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which will rise from the ground in a secret compartment within the town square. Story TBA. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Peacekeeper - 1600 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Trivia * The map is a complete expansion of the world Scala ad Caelum from Kingdom Hearts III, which only featured the pier and town square as accessible areas. Category:The Final Chapter